beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 5
Lief dagboek, ik zit op het dakterras in de ochtendzon. toen ik vanochtend wakker werd en naar benden ging, videobelde Gingka me. We hebben lang zitten praten. Hij zei dat hij niet zeker weet of hij hier voor het begin van gevechts bladers kan zijn, maar hij gaat zijn best doen. Even later kwam Kakeru er ook bij zitten, en het was heel gezellig, tot een bepaalde zeurpiet met een ongeloofelijk ochtendhumeur naar beneden kwam stampen. Hij vroeg waarom we zo'n herrie maakten, maar toen zag hij Gingka op het scherm. In het begin ging het best goed, maar het was te verwachten: binnen tien minuten hadden ze knallende ruzie en heb ik Gingka snel weggeklikt. Die twee kunnen echt onuitstaanbaar zijn! Kakeru kalmeerde Kyoya en ik hem snel ontbijt gemaakt. Kyoya is inmiddels al minder geirriteerd en minder chagrijnig. Ik ga zo naar Tsubasa toe, hij wil me meer vertellen over gevecht bladers. Hij is er nogal trots op, dat hij zo'n groot evenement mag organiseren. Uiteindelijk zal het er wel op neerkomen dat ik hem moet helpen. Het is al best laat. Ik denk niet dat Kyoya me gaat brengen, dus ik moet de tram nemen, en die gaat maar een keer in het uur, dus ik moet zo gaan. Ik schrijf straks wel weer. '' ''Tot straks lief dagboek, Elina. ik stop mijn dagboek in mijn tas en loop naar beneden. "ik ga naar Tsubasa, tot straks." Zeg ik. Ik geef Kyoya een zoen en loop de deur uit. Ik haal de tram maar net, er waren wegwerkzaamheden, dus ik moest omlopen. Blij dat ik ruim op tijd vertrokken ben. het is niet lang rijden, na tien minuten sta ik voor het hoofdgebouw van de WBBA. ik loop meteen door naar boven. Tsubasa staat al op me te wachten. "Elina, ik ben blij dat je er bent." ik knik. " wat wilde je me laten zien?" Samen met Tsubasa en Victoria, die er bij komt zitten, kijken we naar beelden van de kwalificatietoernooien die al geweest zijn, en als we klaar zijn zet Victoria een opname van de finalewedstrijd van mij en Gingka tegen Ruyga aan. "ik ga wel even wat thee en iets lekkers halen." Zegt Victoria, en ze loopt weg. ik zet de tv op pauze, zodat Victoria niets mist. opeens gaat het licht uit. Ik voel een hand op mijn schouder, en het is niet die van Victoria, of die van Tsubasa, dat weet ik zeker. Verschrikt draai ik me om, ik wil transformeren, me verdedigen, maar het is al te laat. het enige wat ik nog kan doen is snel mijn medaillon losmaken, en die valt op de grond. Alles wordt zwart... het volgende dat ik me herinner is dat ik mijn ogen open doe in een kleine ruimte. Het is er koud en donker. Ik kijk om me heen. Een meter of twee verderop ligt Tsunasa, ik wil hem roepen, maar iets in mij zegt dat ik dat niet moet doen. ik probeer me te bewegen. Het lukt niet, mijn armen en benen zitten vast. Verslagen blijf liggen. Wat moet ik anders doen? dan zie ik plotseling in mijn ooghoek een beweging. Eerst schrik ik, maar dan zie ik dat het Tsubasa is, die wakker wordt. hij doet zijn ogen open en kijkt me aan. "Elina?" "ik ben oké. Jij?" "ik ook. Waar zijn we?" "geen idee. Maar het komt me wel bekent voor." "mij ook." even is het stil. Ik denk diep na. Waar zijn we. dan schiet me opeens iets te binnen. Ik herinner me waar ik dit eerder heb gezien. En ik ben er niet bepaald blij mee. Als mijn vermoeden klopt zitten we diep in de nesten... "ik weet waar we zijn." Fluister ik. "ik denk dat ik het ook weet." "Het hoofdkantoor van de Dark Nebula... Doji..." Zeggen we in koor. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001